


Wanna dance? (Giggle water)

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i cannot, legal drinking, these boys are too cute, tumblr writing ask memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: A drabble based on the prompt: "Wanna dance?" (the alternate title is Giggle water since this doesn't have much to do with dancing)





	Wanna dance? (Giggle water)

"Hey, Scorp. Take a deep breath, yeah," James said as he led them down the empty streets of Godric's Hollow.

"I'm fine," Scorpius slurred and giggled. He was walking and swaying with his arm around Albus' shoulder and Albus' arm around his waist. 

"No, you're not. You're so drunk," Albus shot back, scrunching up his nose and laughed. 

Scorpius shook his head and pouted. "Nope," he said, popping his 'p' as stood up tall. "I am fine. See, I can say my alphabet backwards. Z-Y-W...X...V?"

Albus laughed and continued to drag him on. "Fantastic, darling. You're so smart," he praised and leaned up to kiss him.

Scorpius held onto the collar of Al's leather jacket and returned the kiss in a series of little pecks before the two giggled and hurried to follow James.

James- who was leading them to the creek where the others in their family were waiting for them, steered towards a house with music playing and a girl smoking on the pouch.

"Ah, well, if it isn't my favourite gal," James cooed and crossed his arms over the fence and gave her his winning smile.

"Hi, April!" Albus yelled out and waved his hand before turning to Scorpius and whispering not-so-subtly. "That's April. Our neighbour. Well, our neighbour's, neighbour's, neighbour's..."

Albus kept going, counting the houses as Scorpius listened with great focus, nodding along enthusiastically. 

April grinned at the boys before taking a drag of her cigarette and blowing it out, watching the smoke turn into a horse and run away. "Hey Jamie," she drawled before eying the two. "They seem festive. What did you give them?"

James smirked and shrugged. "Gigglewater. Vodka. More gigglewater. A bunch of energy drinks."

April let out a soft whistle and shook her head. "They're gonna be so messed up tomorrow."

James chuckled and winked at her. "That's the plan," he said before sighing, as though longing for her. "Tell me, April. We've been neighbours since forever. How come I've never hooked up with you?"

He watched as she looked down and laughed. "Well, for one," she started and walked over to him while speaking. "I'm like, four years older than you. And two," she stopped right in front of him and poked the tip of his nose, pushing him up. "I'm a flaming homosexual."

"You know who else is a flaming homosexual?" Scorpius yelled, slotting himself into the conversation.

April gave him an amused look and tilted her chin to him. "Who's that, kiddo?"

"This guy!" Albus cheered and lifted his hands up above his head dramatically like he just threw a bunch of confetti.

Scorpius laughed, almost losing his footing before taking Albus' hand and lacing their fingers together and nodded. "Heck yeah, you are," he cooed, and the two were kissing again.

The older wizards chuckled softly and shook their heads. "Kids. I can't believe they've graduated."

James nodded and watched the couple with April. "Yeah, it's crazy. One day, Al's running through your lawn naked, and next, he's snogging his boyfriend in the middle of the street."

"Still could end up with him naked on my lawn," she pointed out, and James nodded in agreement. "Very true."

The music changed, and Scorpius let out a dramatic gasp. "I love this song!"

Albus nodded, just as excited. "Me too!" He then shifted back and held his hands out to Scorpius, trying to do his best seductive face intoxicated. "Wanna dance?"

Scorpius looked wholly taken by the offer, even placing his hand on his chest and biting his lip. "I would love to," he drawled and took Albus' hands, laughing as they danced to the song. Scorpius was still somewhat a reasonable dancer. But Albus was a disaster even sober, and this was no exception.

But the two laughed and spun around, attempting to dance to the beat and swayed intentionally and watched each other with the kind of love that made them want to dance in each other's arms all night. 

Or until April packed up her stereo and the four of them met up with the rest of the equally drunk kids down by the creek to celebrate something that they'd all forget the next day.


End file.
